


Eternal Bonds

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PNP, robots getting married, sparksex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the war has finally come- but everyone's focused on a very unlikely pair instead of the great leaders themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



> Fanfic commission for grimcognito!

As Ratchet watched the two hands twine together, his tanks churned uneasily. After a lifetime of war and death, the oddly intimate gesture made his spark whirl in embarrassment, almost ashamed to witness something so _soft_ after all these centuries. The fact that they were Optimus and Megatron's hands made it all the more uncomfortable.  
  
Yet, Ratchet couldn't deny a trickle of hope. By all appearances, the war was officially over as of this moment when the rival leaders sealed the new treaty with a bonding ceremony. Soon, perhaps he would be _creating_ frames, not repairing them. Building, not destroying- although, if that glint in Wheeljack's optics beside him was any indication, there were plenty of explosions to avoid in the near future.  
  
Just as quickly, that flicker of hope was snuffed as Ratchet glanced past his bondmate to the sea of mostly confused faces. It was well and good for Optimus and Megatron to make peace, but who could say the rest of them would follow? Most Cybertronians had been bitter rivals for their entire existence; it was rare now to find mechs that had extensive memories of a life before war. Would they leave grievances behind, or would this fragile new society fall victim to yet another violent dichotomy?  
  
A hand on his shoulder pulled Ratchet from his inward downward spiral, reflexively returning Jazz's bright smile as the saboteur thrust himself between him and Wheeljack. "Ain't it a great cycle to be alive?!"  
  
Ratchet glanced up toward the platform, huffing loudly. "Mmmm."  
  
"Aww, c'mon, even _you_ can't be upset 'bout this," Jazz wheedled, hanging heavily on the medic's shoulder as he put an arm around Wheeljack to pull them close together. "Th' war's over, Doc! That's a _great thing!_ "  
  
"If it's _actually_ over, certainly," Ratchet muttered. He jerked when one of Wheeljack's hands slipped around and poked him in the side.  
  
"Worry about that if it comes," Wheeljack hummed encouragingly, audials flashing muted tones. "In the meantime, we'll all run interference so it doesn't get that bad. Like we always have, eh, Ratch?"  
  
"I guess..." Ratchet frowned as sudden movement in the crowd caught his attention, cursing lowly. It seemed several mechs weren't watching the ceremony, preferring to send deathglares at the opposite faction instead. Most worrisome was Blaster, who was shifting his weight from pede to pede, his cassettes clamouring over him in an attempt to calm him down. Following his line of sight, Ratchet noticed the Decepticon communication officer returning the glare. _Soundwave and Blaster_ , oh Primus, Ratchet could see where this was going and it was nowhere good.  
  
"'Ey, dun worry 'bout Blaster," Jazz snickered, tilting his head toward the mech in question. "Watch."  
  
Jazz tended to play loose and fast, but had an uncanny perspective into a mech's spark. Ratchet didn't worry any less, but Jazz's easy manner stopped him from stomping over to halt the incoming confrontation. Distantly he realised the bonding ceremony was complete, hailed by scattered cheering and clapping and- oh _frag_ , now Blaster and Soundwave were moving toward each other with a determined gait.  
  
"Jazz, slaggit, let me go," Ratchet demanded, trying to shake off the firm grip. "Don't you see those two idiots? They're gonna make a fuss, _now,_ right when we don't need one."  
  
"Relax, Docbot," Jazz chuckled. "Just watch. Trust me!"

Ratchet could see a line of hyperactive cassettes trailing in a line as their carriers carved a path through the crowd. This was going to be vicious; those two had been rivals since the war began, and Jazz was a fool for thinking otherwise!

The two mechs crashed together, though no weaponry was flashed. Hushed silence fell through the nearest mechs, obscuring Ratchet's view momentarily as they shifted and parted. Shock raced through his frame when he saw strong arms wrapped around each frame, Soundwave's facemask retracted for the passionate- and obviously mutual- kiss. Ratchet could feel the ripple of interest sweep through the crowd before the yelling and whistling increased tenfold.

"Wheeljack." Ratchet grinned as he rounded on the cackling saboteur. "Hold him down. I've got some _emergency surgery_ to perform."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"C'mon, don't lag," Rewind chided his twin as they scurried after Blaster. "What's with you? Usually I'm trying to keep up with _you._ "

Eject's face scrunched as he swatted Rewind's hand away. "Not in a hurry today."

"Why not?" Rewind asked curiously, then frowned when he saw Eject glance up at their carrier. "Pfft. It's not like we were surprised about this or anything."

"No," Eject snorted, dropping his voice to a whisper. "But I'm not too keen on watching them smooch again, either."

"I'm right here, you know," Blaster rumbled, chuckling when the twins jumped. He gestured to the side, nodding at them. "But if you're that disgusted, why don't you go exploring? You two are best at that."

"It's not- not _disgusting_ ," Rewind argued, tapping the side of his head. "It's extremely interesting to finally get official footage of a cross-faction relationship-,"

"Ewwww," Eject interrupted.

"-But I admit, I've probably seen enough for now," Rewind added with a wink. He grabbed his twin's arm and pulled him off toward a hallway. "So, uh, we'll go exploring, yeah."

"Just be _civil_ ," Blaster said with a serious expression, shaking a finger down at them. "If you two cause any trouble, you're not coming out of your docks for five cycles, and then-," his frown blossomed into a grin, "-you'll have to listen to all this smooching _firsthand_."

Eject squeaked, clinging to his twin. "No problem, boss! No trouble from us, nuh-uh, we'll be good."

"Like I haven't heard _that_ before," Blaster laughed, leaning down to pat their backs and scoot them toward the hall before continuing on. Eject and Rewind instinctively linked hands as they wandered off, optics wide as they glanced around the former Decepticon base.

"Kinda creepy," Rewind muttered.

"Yeah."

They fell silent, staying in step with each other as they explored. Decepticons occasionally passed them but hardly paid them any attention, much to their relief. The twins got a shock when they ran into Skyfire ducking out of a sideroom, looking extremely pleased with himself as Starscream's signature screechy voice wafted after him. As strange as it was, Autobots and Decepticons were mingling with little to no violence- though it was still only a few cycles after the leader's official bonding.

Eventually their curiosity got the better of them and they began purposefully peeking into each room, skittering away and giggling the few times the occupants yelled at them. It became a fun game, predicting who or what they'd find past each door, then racing away to the next. They had nearly circled back to where they'd started when they punted a door open, grinning widely as they peered inside- then gasped in unison. They'd caught a few couples snuggling so far, but the two mechs rolling around on the floor were totally _not_ supposed to be.

Although, Rewind had to admit in the few seconds before they were discovered, it was fascinating how _bendy_ Rumble and Frenzy were, especially when motivated to have as much bodily contact as possible while lip-locked. Fast on the end of that thought was, _I wonder if Eject and me would fit together that well...?_

Echoed indignant screeches startled Rewind to the present, gripping Eject's hand tightly as Frenzy rolled off his twin and marched toward them, yelling and gesturing obscenities. He felt Eject straighten beside him and so he did as well, holding his ground as Rumble quickly followed and began poking him in the chest angrily.

"Don't'choo glitches know what a door is?!" Frenzy shrieked, balled fists flailing at Eject.

"Yeah," Rewind said defensively- though, honestly, he knew just how much scrap they were probably going to be in. "But- But it's all good, see, Eject 'n me won't say anything-,"

"Uhm." Eject hung his head as he turned to look at his twin.

Rewind balked, smacking the back of his head. "You _didn't!_ "

"Well I didn't know what else to do!" Eject whined, rubbing at his neck. "And ow, by the way."

"Yer gonna be sayin' that a lot more," Rumble growled as launched toward them, fingers spread in a choking hold- then yelped as a large hand grabbed his middle and lifted him.

"Admonishment: Rumble's anger is unnecessary," Soundwave said sternly as he held the squirming cassette aloft.

"They were _spyin'_ on us, boss!" Frenzy insisted, pointing accusingly at the other twins, who were glancing fearfully up at Blaster.

"We were _not!_ " Rewind replied hastily, holding his hands up peaceably. "Honest! We were just having a bit of fun looking around-,"

"And looking for trouble," Blaster huffed, crossing his arms. His optics slid over to Soundwave's, frowning to see the battlemask and visor firmly in place; he cupped his hands, silently asking for Soundwave to lower his cassette. Rumble tried to shrink away, but was deposited gently in the Autobot's grasp. "It's alright, Rumble," Blaster added quietly, smiling when all the cassettes froze. "You and Frenzy together, I mean. It might be a bit... rare? But I've seen much, much stranger things during the war."

The cassettes watched in surprise as Blaster carefully set Rumble on the ground next to his twin. Frenzy looked ready to jump the large mech until Rumble elbowed him sharply.

"Uhm..." Rewind glanced between his leader and the Decepticon cassettes. "Yeah. What boss said. It's not like we'd judge what you do on your offshifts, y'know?"

Rumble tilted his head, a foreboding smirk spreading across his face. "Yeah? Kinda funny yer so quick to agree. Makes me _think._ "

"You, think?" Eject teased, then giggled at the glare he received. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah," Frenzy added, draping his arms across his twin's shoulders. "You prob'ly been thinkin' 'bout tryin' it out. Don't gotta take it from me, but ya should totally try it."

"What?" Rewind snapped guiltily. "No, I would never- I- I mean, I haven't _often_ thought about it."

"Really?" Eject asked brightly.

"Well..." Rewind fidgeted, staring resolutely at the ground, determined to keep his mouth shut and not dig that particular hole any deeper- but then Eject was tapping on his facemask and leaning in with an overbright visor and he stopped thinking at all. The mask snapped back and Eject's quirky mouth was covering his as his twin leapt forward to cling to him. He was dimly aware of Rumble and Frenzy whistling obscenely, but it was difficult to concentrate on anything but the warm frame wrapped around his.

"Hypocrites," Blaster mumbled, rolling his optics as he pulled Soundwave from the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "'Night, boss!" the quartet of cassettes chirped merrily as Blaster shoo'd them out. He grinned at them, waving once more before he closed the door. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back against it and shuttered his optics briefly.

"Query: Blaster is low on reserves?"

Blaster shook his head, shoving away from the door as he stumbled toward the low bench and dropped next to Soundwave. "Not underfueled or anything, just...." He tilted his head, reaching up to press a hand lightly to Soundwave's helm. "Just glad to be alone _finally_."

"Agreement: emphatic." Soundwave's facemask and visor split and shifted into hiding, revealing the startlingly smooth, handsome face Blaster would never tire staring at. "Observation: Autobots and Decepticons function together better than anticipated, but too interested in our bond."

Blaster laughed tiredly, slumping forward to drape across Soundwave's chest. Strong arms immediately encircled him, holding him close. "Tell me about it! They're more nosy about us than fraggin' _Optimus_ and _Megatron!_ "

"Swearing: amusing." Soundwave huffed softly, smiling down at the other mech. "Emphasis unnecessary, but Soundwave agrees. Interference of Cybertronians: exhausting."

"And _completely_ unnecessary," Blaster muttered, twisting to lay in Soundwave's lap, though his arms were still stretched to pet the beloved face above him. "I think we fragged off a lot of them. They got more into this supposed 'rivalry' between us than _we_ did, I think! They don't like being fooled."

 "Deception: regrettable," Soundwave replied quietly, slipping a hand under Blaster's neck and massaging gently. "Addendum: loss of time and intimacy with Blaster created intense anger."

 "Always admired your sense of loyalty," Blaster murmured, sliding a warm hand up his bondmate's side. He chuckled when heard a shiver rattle the gaps in the armour. "Even if it made me _furious_ at times."

 "No place for anger here," Soundwave smiled, placing a hand in the centre of Blaster's chassis. "Order: this spark belongs to Soundwave now."

 "Oh, think you can make _demands_ of me now?" Blaster asked archly, shifting upwards to straddle Soundwave's lap, settling hard against the warm frame.

 "Affirmative," Soundwave smirked, trailing teasing light touches down Blaster's back. "Soundwave demands Blaster forgo recharge."

 "All night?" Blaster grinned, beloved memories of such occurrences flashing through his processor. He wound his arms loosely around Soundwave's neck, leaning in tantalizingly close. "But whatever will we do to fill the time?" He gasped as Soundwave's hands gripped his sides, a fingertip grazing the outline of his interface panel as he was pulled flush against the other mech. "You have a dirty mind, love."

 "Blaster taught Soundwave thoroughly," Soundwave snickered, yanking Blaster the last few inches and sealing their mouths together. 

Blaster wanted to protest- after all, it had been Soundwave who had so _thoroughly_ taught him how to kiss- and was struck by the perfect idea of how to do so. Thought immediately carried into action as he scrabbled ineffectively at Soundwave's side panel, purposefully scratching at the hidden latch for silent permission. He grinned against Soundwave's mouth when a moan vibrated against his glossa, grinding their hips together when the panel whispered aside. Blaster's thick digits immediately encircled several data ports and Soundwave arched unexpectedly with a shudder. Static fritzed where their fields overlapped. Oh, they were _so_ ready for this.

His own panel had reflexively opened when Soundwave's had; Soundwave was already unspooling a thick cable and drawing it close as Blaster did the same, their hands brushing halfway to their destinations. Blaster easily fitted his bondmate's plug to a secured port and he rapidly lowered his firewalls, drawing Soundwave's consciousness deep inside. Soundwave's hand hovered, teasing Blaster's own plug with light touches that reduced him to rapid gasps.

 "Order: explain what Blaster desires," Soundwave grinned.

Blaster shuddered, free hand pawing desperately at Soundwave's neck. There were times for such pleasant games, when Blaster would play innocent and resist as long as he could, but not now. Not when they were finally free to be together. "Pl- Please," he begged, pressing fevered kisses to Soundwave's face. "Plug me in, Soundwave, _please!_ "

Apparently Soundwave was of a similar mind as he obeyed, immediately snapping the plug into his snug port. There was no resistance as Blaster sank into the essence of the other mech, completing the feedback loop and sparking a surge of intense pleasure and reassurance. Soundwave's arms clutched at him, groaning as he held Blaster close, helm dropping to nestle between neck and shoulder. Their fields flickered with _need-want-have-MINE_ , causing them both to shiver.

Once the initial transfer calmed, Blaster had forgotten what he was going to tease about; nothing mattered as much as sending waves of adoration and marveling over each returned. Soundwave's internal organisation was highly complicated, but by now Blaster knew how to navigate to the files of their hidden trysts, withdrawing tantalising memories from storage and making lewd promises with each one.

With obvious effort, Soundwave squirmed beneath Blaster as his hands dug into seams and gaps, drawing Blaster's charge higher with each deliberate touch. Blaster twisted into the strong hands, silently asking for rougher treatment that Soundwave gladly gave. Sensitive wires were plucked, gearheads twisted and thumbed, wringing more gasps and soft cries from them both as Blaster's lust flared through their shared systems.

Too soon, Blaster gripped Soundwave's shoulder in warning, twitching as he forcefully held back his release. //Open for me,// he sent urgently, his own chassis clicking as it began to unlock. //Show me your beautiful spark.//

//Only for you,// Soundwave replied with a rush of affection. //Merge with me, complete me, Blaster.//

Blaster jerked, nearly overloading as he processed the pure happiness twined with Soundwave's request. He stared in awe as Soundwave's chassis split, revealing the bright pulsing light that was already reaching for his. Without hesitation he leaned in, metal clinking together softly as their sparks met in a brilliant flash; bliss raced through their systems, electricity crackling over their frames as their sparks discharged. They hung suspended in time together, the pleasurable sense of wholeness making them both scream before vision and thought blanked.

Blaster onlined slowly to the feel of Soundwave stroking his backstruts. The acute pleasure had settled, leaving them drifting together in a soft warmth.

//You are finally mine,// Soundwave sent sleepily, cradling Blaster's helm beneath his.

//Always was,// Blaster replied, reaching up to stroke Soundwave's face above him. //But I know what you mean.//

Soundwave rumbled in agreement, sighing happily as nonessential systems began powering down. //Dream with me.//

//Nothing left to dream for.// Blaster's arm tightened, following Soundwave into proper recharge. //I have everything I ever wanted.//


End file.
